Field
This disclosure relates to in-ground and above-ground annular structures, and, in particular, to annular structures assembled from one or more precast segments.
Description
Annular structures, such as cylindrical structures, are common in a variety of in-ground (for example, buried) and above-ground applications requiring a variety of diameters and heights. In smaller or less deeply buried applications, rectangular structures can serve. However, in larger and/or more deeply buried applications, annular or cylindrical structures can be structurally and economically beneficial.